marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alisa Tager (Earth-616)
After their meeting, the two of them observed Donald Pierce impersonating Cyclops and training the Young X-Men. & Cipher aided Blindfold and Ink during their capture Dani Moonstar. Through the "cypher," Jonas was told to kill Pierce. Jonas and Cipher freed Magma and attacked Pierce. Pierce escaped. To stop him, Magma, Graymalkin, Cipher and freshly recovered Dust took the remaining X-Jet to New York City to stop the other Young X-Men from battling Cannonball and Sunspot at the Hellfire Club. Their X-Jet was destroyed by Cannonball, but after explaining Pierce's deception, the two teams together headed to Pierce's subterranean lair. Cipher rejoined Graymalkin there and explained she survived the crash by "phasing". Book of Revelations Cipher finally revealed herself to Ink to persuade him to help his teammates, the Young X-Men, defeat the Y-Men created by the mutant tattoo artist, Leon Nunez. She then accompanied Ink to Nunez's tattoo parlor and watched him get both his Caduceus symbol and Phoenix Force tattoos. After the defeat of the Y-Men, Cipher was made a full member of the Young X-Men. She helped prepare Dust's body for burial. Later she assisted in battling the Neo on the Golden Gate Bridge. Utopia During the San Francisco riots about Proposition X, Cipher was teamed with Colossus and Surge in trying to keep the peace. While the trio scouted the perimeter, the Dark Avengers arrived on the scene. Spider-Man (Mac Gargan) attacked them, inciting a fight between Colossus and Rockslide, who participated in the riots. Colossus instructed the two girls to flee as he took on the dangerous villain. & | Powers = Cipher has displaed the following powers: *'Phasing:' Cipher possesses the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed. This process is called "phasing." This ability is very similar to that of Shadowcat. *'Invisibility:' Cipher can render herself completely invisible. This ability is very similar to that of Invisible Woman. However, she has not demonstrated the control to "bend" light or construct force fields. *'Telepathic Immunity:' Cipher is also psychically invisible. It is unclear if she can render herself completely psychically invisible; Jean Grey was able to detect herNew X-Men #127 of Living and Dying, but Cyclops stated that Emma Frost is not. It is possible that Cipher was not using her powers when Jean found her, or it could be that Jean's powers of telepathy are superior to those of Emma. *'Inaudibility:' Cipher can render herself completely silent or allow herself to only be heard by certain individuals. & | Abilities = Cipher appears to be trained in stealth and spying. This talent is greatly aided by her mutant powers. | Strength = Normal Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = *Young X-Men #10 "Who the Hell is Cipher" details both her retcon and actual history. *Though she first appeared in Young X-Men #8, Cipher was retconned as having been present during events prior to her character's creation, including Grant Morrison's 2001 run on New X-Men and Joss Whedon's 2004 tenure on Astonishing X-Men. | Trivia = | Links = http://www.comicbookdb.com/character.php?ID=27849 }} Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:X-Men members Category:Young X-Men members Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Utopians